The Gold Dragon Ninja: The Beginning
by DragonKing19
Summary: When a 14 Year Old finds out he has Dragon Powers he must decide what to do. Can he do it and stop a evil villain and his robot army? Find out
1. The Frozen Dragon Hero

The Gold Dragon Ninja: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Frozen Dragon Hero

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!**

**IT IS THE GOLD DRAGON NINJA FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE YOU ALL SEE HOW MY OC DRAGO YOSHIE BECAME A GREAT SUPER HERO!**

**THIS FIC WILL BE GREAT!**

**ANYAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

><p>We go to the North Pole and we see a Dragon Hero frozen.<p>

He looks like a gold Version of Jake Long's Dragon form but his eyes are red and he is in a Blue Ninja Outfit.

He also has the wings of a Blue Eyes White Dragon but gold.

This is the Gold Dragon Ninja

"Pretty pathetic huh?" A Voice asked. "A Dragon freezing in the North Pole just because he was tricked by a evil villain."

The freezing Dragon Ninja sighed.

'Well let me tell you something. That dragon Hero is me." The Voice now known belonging to the Gold Dragon Ninja said. "That's right I was tricked by the first villain I faced. And for what? To protect the city I live in and the ones I love?"

The Dragon Hero sighed and looked around.

'I guess it started on the first day I found my powers." The Gold Dragon Ninja's voice said.

We now zoom out as a flash of light appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**SHORT I KNOW!**

**NEXT MAY BE LONG!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Water Gun Fight

The Gold Dragon Ninja: The Beginning

Chapter 2: Water Gun Fight

**HELLO AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF MY GOLD DRAGON NINJA FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE DRAGO'S HUMAN FORM AND HIS SIX FRIENDS COME IN!**

**THIS FIC IS GOING GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

><p>We go to New York City Park and we see a 14 year old Asian Male with Tanned Skin, Red Eyes and Blue Hair wearing a Red shirt under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Dark Blue Pants and Red shoes with a Red, Blue and Purple Super Soaker Gun.<p>

"That's me. Drago Yoshie. I am in the park having a great day having a water fight with my best friends." Drago's voice said. "But what I did not know what that this day would change my life forever."

He was shooting water at some people who turned out to be friends of his.

It was a 14 year old girl that looked like Mary Jane but she had African American Skin and has Blue Eyes and Red Hair, She was wearing a Blue Turtleneck Shirt under a Asos Brand Purple Denim Jacket, Purple Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots, Oval Ruby and Diamond Pendant Necklace in 18k White Gold, and Oval Lab Created Ruby and White Sapphire Stud Earrings in Silver and she was soaking wet and had a Purple Super Soaker and she was mad.

This is Ellie Edwards.

"DRAGO!" Ellie shouted.

The screen froze and everything but Ellie turned gray.

"This is Ellie Edwards my best friend from child hood. She and I are very close. But one thing I learned is never make her mad. Tell that to one of my four brothers." Drago's voice said.

The screen went back to normal and Ellie charged at Drago.

Drago laughed and Ran.

"Come on Ellie its fun and games right?" Drago asked.

"COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Ellie shouted as she tried to spray Drago

But he dodged the spray.

Another one tried to spray him from behind, but he dodged that one as well.

Ellie is mad.

"CURSE YOUR NINJA SKILLS!" She shouted.

The spray that didn't hit Drago ended up hitting her.

"AHHHHHH!' She shouted.

Drago laughed and walked to his best female friend.

'Oh Ellie that's to funny." He said.

"Not cool." said Ellie.

Drago laughed.

However unknown to him a Male 14 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a Light Blue Tank Top under a Levi's Indigo Blue Denim Vest Opened, Blue Jean Pants with a Black Belt with a Gold Belt Buckle, a Blue Headband Blue Shoes and a Blue Dragon Claw Necklace and he is tip toing to Drago from the back and he had a Blue Super Soaker.

The screen froze and everything but the boy turned grey.

"This is my other best friend Sean Goldworthy. He and I are very close and he lives with my family after is parents died when he was five years old. But sometimes Sean can be a Jerk." Drago's voice said. "Why Ellie is dating him I will never know."

The screen went back to normal.

"Here I come Drago." Sean whispered.

But Drago senced Sean coming and smirked.

"HAYA!" Drago shouted and started to shoot water from his super soaker.

The water hits Sean getting him, his clothes and denim vest wet as he puts his arms up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sean shouted as he is getting wet from the front side and he turns around and his back side and back of his Vest is getting wet and continued to scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Drago turned off his super soaker.

"Gotcha good." said Drago.

Sean is mad.

"Drago." He said

Drago laughed.

"Come on guys don't be mad." Drago said. "Fun is fun rught?" He asked.

The two friends realized Drago was right.

"Yeah." They said.

Drago was then hit by a spray of water.

"Gotcha" said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw three people laughing.

Two were Males and one was a female.

They are Mary Jane, Peter Parker and Harry Osborn. (All Ultimate Spider Man)

Peter was in a white shirt, blue jacket, blue pants and brown shoes with a green super soaker.

Mary Jane was in a Blue Strioed Shirt under a Black Leather Jacket, Blue Pants and Brown Shoe and has a Green Super Soaker.

Harry was in a Brown shirt over a white collar shirt, blue pants and blue shoes with a gols super soaker.

Peter was laughing.

"Got you Drago." Peter said.

The screen froze and everything but the three people turned grey.

"These are some other friends of mine. Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, and Harry Osbourn." Drago narrated.

"They are great friends. Peter, MJ and I have known each other for a long time and know who my family is. Harry is still in the dark."

The screen went back to normal.

Drago laughed.

"Oh you guys." Drago said.

Ellie and Sean laughed.

"You three got Drago good." Ellie said.

"I know." Peter said.

"It was funny." Nary Jane said.

"I know you got him good Peter." Harry said.

Drago smiled.

"You guys." Drago said and smiled. "How about we go get something to eat?"

The five friends smiled.

"That's a good idea." Sean said.

"I agree." Ellie said.

"I'm in." Peter said.

"Same here." Mary Jane said.

"I coming as well." Harry said.

With that the six friends left.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	3. The Villains and Drago's Powers

The Gold Dragon Ninja: The Beginning

Chapter 3: The Villains and Drago's Powers

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 OF MY FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE THE VILLAINS COME IN AND WHERE MY POWERS COME IN!**

**THIS IS A GREAT FIC!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

><p>We go to an abandoned Ware House and we see Broodwing (Power Rangers SPD Talking to a Shadow Figure and all we can see of him is Blue Eyes.<p>

'Is everything almost ready?" The Shadow Figure asked.

Broodwing nodded.

"Yes master." said Broodwing.

"Good." The evil figure said. "Soon my plan of taking over this city will be complete and I will rule all."

Broodwing sighed.

"But there is one problem." He said.

"What?" said the figure.

"Well S.H.I.E.L.D. may know and there is a chance that te robots exploded." Broodwing said.

"Don't worry, I've got loads of contingency plans." said the figure.

"Also what if someone stands in your way?" Broodwing asked

"Contingency." said the figure.

He walks out of the Shadows and reveals that he he looks like the Dark Dragon but has Wings of a Charizard and he is wealding a Purple Dragon Headed Staff with its mouth opened and has ruby eyes.

"Very punishable ones." He said.

Broodwing nodded.

"Yes sir." Broodwing said.

The Evil Dragon then laughed

"This world shall know my evil." said the evil dragon.

He laughed again and we zoom out of the lair.

Meanwhile at a Pool Side Restaurant we see Drago and his friends under an Umbrella table and Drago, Sean and Ellie were in different clothes.

Drago was in a Red shirt under a Blue Denim Jacket opened, purple pants and green shoes.

Ellie was in a Purple Turtleneck shirt under a Black Leather Jacket, Black Pants and Black Combat Boots.

Sean was in a Black Shirt with a silver skull on it under a Black Denim Jacket with a Silver Lion on the back of it, Black Shorts, Black Socks and Black Leather Shoes.

The six friends were looking at the menu and others were swimming in the pool.

"What to get, what to get." said Drago.

Sean laughed.

"Drago you are crazy." He said.

Drago looked at Sean.

'Want to be pushed in the water?" He asked.

"No." said Sean.

Drago smiled.

"Good." Drago said. "Now what to order?"

Sean looked at the menu.

"A Triple Cheese Burger for me." said Sean.

"A Salad and Fries for me." Ellie said.

Peter, Harry and MJ looked at their friends shocked

"Say what?" said MJ.

"What I like fries with my salad." Ellie said

"That's a bit of a weird combination, don't you think?" said Peter.

"My girl is odd like that." Sean said.

"Tell me about it." said Harry.

The six friends laughed

Drago looked through the menu.

"Chili cheese fries, hot dogs, Splogies." said Drago.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Drago asked

"All of that?" said Peter.

"Just trying to make a decision." said Drago.

He then felt something strange in him.

"Uh oh." said Drago.

Sean was comfused.

"What Drago?" He asked

"I don't know. I feel funny." said Drago.

He got up from the table and walked to the Pool where it said Deep Water in Red Letters.

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Drago.

Drago's friends looked worried.

"That's not good." said Peter.

"Bail?" said Sean.

Ellie looked at her boyfriend.

"What?" She asked

"Something bad's going to happen. I know it." said Sean.

Ellie is mad.

"Go to Drago." She said.

Sean is shocked and looked at Peter, MJ and Harry.

"Well I tried." said Sean.

He walked over to Drago cautiously.

"Drago." Sean said. "You ok buddy?"

"I'll be fine." said Drago.

Sean turned to his friends.

"He's fine, let's go." said Sean.

However Drago felt something again and burped fire.

"Oh that's not good." said Drago.

Peter became shocked.

"That comes when you eat to many Jalapenos." said Peter.

"No I did not eat any today." Drago said and then he burped ice.

Everyone became shocked.

"I didn't drink anything cold either." said Drago.

He then burped lightning zapping a table with people on it.

"Shocking." said Harry.

Drago is shocked.

"Oh my." He said.

Sean is confused.

"What's up dude?" He asked.

"No idea." said Drago.

He then felt something weird again and is shocked.

'I got to go home." He said and ran.

However he pushed Sean when he ran off.

"WHOA!" Sean shouted as he fell backwards an fell in the pol as his jacket flew opened and fell under water.

Sean got back out of the water and started flailing.

Ellie, Peter, MJ and Harry are shocked.

"What's his problem?" said Peter.

"I can't swim." said Sean.

Ellie looked worried.

"I am worried of Drago." She said.

"DUDE!" yelled Sean.

He started to drown.

The life Guard who was on duty saw this and jumped into the pool and pulled Sean out.

Sean spat out loads of water.

The water hit Ellie in the face.

"AHHHH!" She shouted.

"Its ok. I got you." The Life Guard said as he pulled Sean to shore.

'Let go of me. I am fine." Sean said as he touched the ground.

Sean continued to spit out water.

He got on land and sees his girl mad.

"Oh, that's going to come back to bite me." said Sean.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	4. SHIELD

The Gold Dragon Ninja: The Beginning

Chapter 4: S.H.I.E.L.D.

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 OF MY FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE S.H.I.E.L.D. COMES IN WITH NICK FURY!**

**THIS IS A GREAT FIC!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

><p>We go to the sky and all is quiet.<p>

But then; a giant air ship appeared.

**(AN: How can no one see that?)**

This is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.

Inside, lots of people were doing different things.

Some were playing games, some were relaxing, some were working and some were talking an walking around.

In the control room we see one Agent named Nick Fury (Ultimate Spiderman/Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H./Avengers Assemble) see what happened at the Pool Restaurant and he is shocked.

"Wow, that kid just caused a ruckus in a restaurant." said Fury.

He then looked down.

"Man I should have been there for him." Fury said.

Soon a Female Agent came in and she saw Nick sad.

"You're going to track his location down, aren't you?" said the agent.

Nick turned to the Agent.

"Yes. Because for two reasons." He said. "1. He can be a great agent with his powers."

"What's number 2?" said the agent.

Nick pulled out a photo.

It had a Women that looked like Tanya but with red eyes and blue hair and wearing a Purple Ninja Suit.

It also has a Red Dragon with Gold Hair and Gold Eyes.

In the Women's arms were two baby twins.

"Family." said Nick.

The Female Agent is confused.

"Family?" She asked.

"He is my nephew." Fury said.

"Well that explains a lot." said the female agent.

Fury looked at his agent.

"I know where he lives now so I will go there personally." He said.

He walked off.

The Agent is shocked

"I don't get why he's in charge." said the agent.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**SHORT I KNOW!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	5. Drago's Family

The Gold Dragon Ninja: The Beginning

Chapter 5: Drago's Family

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 5 OF MY FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE DRAGO'S FAMILY COMES IN ALONG WITH HIS PETS!**

**THIS IS A GREAT FIC!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

><p>We go to the Alleyway and we see Drago running like scared.<p>

"Oh man what did I do?" He asked.

He then sees a sewer lid and looks around.

He removed the lid and went down into the sewers before putting the lid back on.

"Good thing no one saw." Drago said.

He made it down and saw his cat Tom and his mouse Jerry.

"Hey guys." Drago said.

The car and Mouse looked at Drago and smiled.

"You've no idea what all I've been through." said Drago.

The two animals were confused

They shrugged it off.

"Let's go. I may need to talk to Master Splinter." Dragon said.

He and the two walked off.

Later; they arrived at what looked like an abandoned subway station.

It looked like it was modeled to fit a living place and a Dojo.

Drago smiled.

"I AM HOME!" Drago shouted.

"Shut up." said a voice.

Drago turned and saw his Mutant Turtle brother Raphael or Raph for short and he was coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure the whole city heard that." said Raph.

"No they cant." A Voice said.

Raph turned and saw Iago.

"They heard you though." said Raph.

They heard somebody laughing very loudly.

Drago saw Mushu watching All That.

"This is some good stuff." said Mushu.

Drago sighed.

"Seeing All that?" Drago asked.

"Yep." said Mushu.

"Good thing it is recorded. Like F Troop." Drago said.

"Yeah man." said Mushu.

Spike the Dog came out and he smiled.

Drago saw his dog.

"Hey Spike." Drago said and petted his dog.

Tom and Jerry smiled.

A ninja star came flying towards Drago who sensed it.

He grabbed the star before it could hit the back of his head.

"Looks like you are good in your Ninja Senses." A Voice said.

Drago turned and saw another one of his adopted brothers Leonardo or Leo for short.

"You have no idea Leo." said Drago.

Leo smiled.

"Oh I know." said Leo.

Mikey came in with Abu on his shoulder.

"Hey Drago." Mikey said.

"The party dude is in the sewer." said Drago.

Abu said something in his language and partied.

"Monkey's, am I right?" said Mikey.

Soon a Bug came and landed next to Mushu.

It was a cricket named Cri-Kee.

He laughed at Detective Dan.

"Yeah, that's some good stuff there." said Mushu.

Cri-Kee nodded before laughing some more.

Soon a explosion was heard and Drago sighed.

"Donnie." said Drago.

"OH COME ON, NOT AGAIN!" yelled a voice.

Soon Donnie came out and coughed.

"Why does this always happen?" said Donnie.

Everything stopped and became grey except for Donnie.

"Just be glad it's not the 1987 version." Drago narrated.

He laughed.

"Or the 2004 Version." He said.

Everything went back to normal.

Donnie sighed

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong." said Donnie.

"What happened?" Drago asked

"The Big Bang." said Mikey.

A rim shot was heard

"I was trying to figure out what went wrong with the machine I am building." Donnie said.

"You mean besides it exploding?" Raph asked.

"Yeah." said Donnie.

Soon they hear someone coming.

"I see your home Drago." The Voice said.

Everyone a girl coming in.

She looks like Mary Jane but she has Blue Hair and Blue Eyes. She is wearing a Purple Short Sleeved Shirt under a Vintage 80's LEVI STRAUSS & CO Jean Jacket, Blue Jeans, Blue Leather Boots, Sapphire Pendant With Diamonds In 18k White Gold, Sapphire Geometric Serenity Stone Earrings, and Yankees Baseball Cap.

This is Julie Yoshie.

Drago smiled.

"Hey sis." Drago said.

"Hey yourself." said Julie.

The two sibblings hugged.

"How was your day?" said Julie.

"Not good." said Drago.

Julie was confused.

"How?" She asked.

"I breathed fire, Ice and Lightning." Drago said.

Everyone was shocked.

Mikey pulled out a tiny piano and played some suspenseful music.

"WILL YOU QUIT PLAYING THAT TINY PIANO!?" yelled Raph.

"Sorry." Mikey said.

"Whats this I hear?" A Voice asked.

Everyone saw Splinter who came out of his room

"Someone finally unleashed their hidden powers?" said Splinter.

"Hidden Powers father?" Julie asked.

"I've been trying to get him to unleash them." said Splinter.

Drago is shocked.

'WHAT!" He shouted.

Splinter sighed.

"Yes I knew you had powers when you were a baby Drago. They are Dragon powers." Splinter said.

"WHAT!" yelled Drago.

Splinter smiled.

"But I know you like hanging with your friedns so I don't train you to much." He said.

"Lucky." said Raph.

Leo smacked Raph on his shell.

"Raph." He said.

Mikey smiled.

"Cool." He said.

"Try perfect." said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw someone.

The person was in the shadows, and stepped out, revealing that it was Nick Fury.

Splinter smiled.

"Fury." said Splinter, "Been a while."

Fury saw Splinter and walked to him.

"Yes. Yes it has." Fury said.

Everyone just stared at the two in shock as Cri-Kee chirped.

"Am I the only one confused?" Mushu asked

Everyone else shook their heads no.

"Good." Mushu said.

Fury turned to Drago and Julie.

"Great to meet the two of you." said Nick.

The twins were confused.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." they said.

Fury was confused.

"Pardon?" said Fury.

"We're confused." said Julie

"Yeah." Drago said

"This is going to be quite the story to hear." said Leo.

Fury smiled.

"You have no idea." said Fury.

Drago is confused.

"How do you know us anyway?" Drago asked

"I knew who your father was." said Fury.

The twins were shocked

"Say what?" said Julie.

"You're kidding right?" said Drago.

"No. I also knew your mother." Fury said.

Now the pets and Turtles were confised

Cri-Kee chirped some more.

Fury smiled.

"Yes because I am your Uncle." He said.

Everyone became shocked as a record scratch was heard.

Splinter smiled.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" said Splinter.

Fury smiled.

"Well old friend I want to recruit Drago in S.H.I.E.L.D." He said.

Drago just fainted.

Mikey noticed it.

"I call his room." said Mikey.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	6. The Robot Creations and the Giant Robots

The Gold Dragon Ninja: The Beginning

Chapter 6: The Robot Creations and the Giant Robots

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6 OF MY FIC!  
><strong>  
><strong>THIS IS WHERE THE EVIL ROBOTS COME IN!<strong>

**THIS IS A GREAT FIC!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

><p>We go back to the Villain's lair and we see the evil Dragon pacing around<p>

"I've got to take over this city, then the world." he said.

Broodwing came in and looked at his boss.

"What you thinking of boss?" said Broodwing.

The Evil Dragon turned to the Alien.

"I need creations to take over this entire planet." said the dragon.

Broodwing smiled.

"I have them. I created Dragon Themed Krybotd to help." He said.

"Really?" said the dragon.

"Yes sir." Broodwing said.

"Shoe me." He ordered.

The two entered a room and saw lots of Krybots.

The Krybots looked like humanoid dragons.

They were different colors as well.

There were grey, blue, and orange Dragon Krybots.

They all has swords and shields.

The evil Dragon smirked.

"Good." he said.

"I also created Six Giant Dragon Robots." He said.

A bunch of loud rumbling sounds were heard.

The Dragon was confused

"What was that?" said the evil dragon.

"The giants." said Broodwing.

The two villains looked up and saw Six Robots that look like the Ninja Zords but have Dragon Heads and the Red, White and Pink have Winhs and the Blaxk one has Dragon Claws.

The evil dragon was in awe at the robots.

"AAAAAAWWWWWW." said the dragon.

Awe, not aw.

"Awe." He said.

"Yeah, I know." said Broodwing.

The Dragon smirked.

"With these I will rule the world." He said.

He started to laugh before coughing.

"Oh man I need a drink." He said.

He left the area.

Broodwing laughed.

"The boss will soon rule this city." He said.

Broodwing then laughed.

He then started to cough as well.

"Oh, come on." said Broodwing.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>  
><strong><br>MORE SOON!**  
><strong><br>READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**  
><strong><br>DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
